The conventional ceiling fan includes a mounting bracket or ceiling plate, which couples to an electric outlet box or the building structure. In a mounting system utilizing a ceiling fan-rated outlet box, machine screws couple the mounting bracket to the outlet box. Alternatively, in a standard electrical outlet box or building structure, wood screws couple the mounting bracket to a wood stud, supporting the ceiling fan. In either event, the screws are tightened until a structure mount is securely mounted to the building structure.
A typical ceiling fan assembly comprises, a motor, a motor housing, a plurality of fan blades, a canopy, and an optional light assembly, which secures to the ceiling plate or mounting bracket by a downrod or a hanger rod. The downrod passes through a central opening in the canopy. One end of the downrod couples to a downrod coupler for mounting to the mounting bracket while the opposite end of the downrod mounts to the ceiling fan assembly, utilizing a motor coupler. A ball attaches to the downrod coupler and is received in a seat formed in the mounting bracket, mounting the ceiling fan assembly to the mounting bracket, and thus the ceiling fan unit to the ceiling.
Traditionally, ceiling fans are sold with a single mounting style being either a low-profile mount, a traditional-profile mount, or a high or angled profile mount. A low-profile mount mounts the ceiling fan close to the ceiling, reducing the chance of collision with the fan blades during operation. When utilizing a low-profile mount, the canopy typically extends from the fan motor housing to the ceiling, completely covering the downrod. Conversely, in a traditional-profile or high profile mount, the downrod is visible, with a canopy that extends from the ceiling down to a portion of the downrod creating an aesthetic transition between the two. A traditional-profile mount or a high profile mount extend further from the ceiling, as compared to a low-profile mount, in order to optimize fan efficiency by increasing space above the fan promoting greater airflow.
Consumers purchase mounting styles based upon the consumer's ceiling in order to optimize fan efficiency, maintain safety, and promote aesthetic value. A consumer with a low height ceiling, generally less than 8 feet, will be limited to purchasing a low-profile mount ceiling fan to accommodate the low ceiling. A consumer with a normal height ceiling, generally 8 to 10 feet, will be limited to purchasing a traditional-profile ceiling fan to optimize fan efficiency. Finally, a consumer with a high, vaulted, or angled ceiling, extending higher than 10 feet, will purchase a ceiling fan specifically accommodating the specific ceiling style, such as a ceiling fan with high-profile mount utilizing an elongated downrod.
If a consumer wants to purchase a ceiling fan style specifically designed for a traditional-profile mount, but has a low-profile ceiling, the consumer will have to worry about the low hanging fan blades. Furthermore, if a consumer moves to another home with a different height ceiling or wants to move the ceiling fan to another room with a different height ceiling, the ceiling fan will have an incorrect mounting profile to accommodate new room. Transitioning ceiling fans between different heights or finding a ceiling fan style specific to a ceiling type often limits a consumer in purchasing and style options.
Additionally, installing the ceiling fan while making internal, electrical wiring connections is difficult. Holding the ceiling fan assembly while making connections is challenging. In a low-profile mount, the canopy extends from the fan assembly to the ceiling, creating a situation where the size of the canopy prevents an installer from making internal electrical connections. Installation requires an installer to hold the ceiling fan assembly while simultaneously making mounting or electrical connections, making the endeavor at least a two-person job and raising issues with safety.